


Snowy surprise

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Lance is reminiscing about snow and Keith plans to surprise the blue paladin, but will he get more than what he bargained for?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your help Doom :)

"...It was crazy when I moved over from Cuba and saw it snowing for the first time. Kinda wasn't used to the cold neither."

"Yeah man I feel you. Moving over from Hawaii all I had was t-shirts and shorts and flip flops...Not the best thing when it's snowing," Hunk agreed causing Lance to laugh. 

"Oh man I remember this one time when it was snowing and I just rushed out in a tank top, shorts and flip flops and my older sister put snow down my back. Mamá got so pissed cos we'd gone out like it was summer," Lance smiled at the memory, before sighing and folding his arms. 

His brows furrowed and he hunched a little, quickly looking down and swiping at his eyes as he did to try and cover up the fact that he was crying.

"You need a hug?" Hunk asked.

"I-It's just dust in my eyes," Lance sniffed, jumping slightly as he felt Hunk's arms around him. 

Being his best friend had advantages. He usually could tell when something was wrong and he always gave the best hugs. Plus no secrets was kept from the big guy.

Moments later Coran walked in followed by Keith, and Lance hunched. He squirmed and wriggled against Hunk before quickly breaking free of his hold and looking down, trying to disguise his red eyes.

"Is everything okay boys?" Coran asked raising a brow as he noticed Lance.

"Yeah we're fine just...Thinking about home," Hunk replied with a smile. "He's ok," he lied. He knew Lance wouldn't want Keith to know he'd been crying. 

Keith walked over, curiously looking at Lance, even bending down and looking up to try and look at his face. The action alone made Lance blush and quickly cover his eyes.

"Lance?..." 

Keith sighed and stood up, grabbing the olive skinned teen's face and making him look up. He quickly placed the back of his hand against Lance's forehead making him blush more. 

He swallowed and his eyes widened as he stared at the red paladin.

"Are you sick?...You're burning up," Keith said looking at him and finally noticing the red eyes.

"N-No. Stop clogging my pores," he sniffed, prying Keith's hands off him.

"He misses snow," Hunk piped up and Lance froze, staring at Keith, trying to shrug it off.

"...It's nothing. Just talking about my family with Hunk," he muttered jumping slightly as Keith placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Wait here," he said before practically rushing off, dragging Coran with him.

* * *  
"So you want to surprise Lance but one question...What's snow?" Coran asked raising a ginger brow curiously.

"Water that falls from the sky...Except it's frozen and only happens when it's really cold I guess," Keith replied looking out of the ship's window.

"Is there any planets around here with snow?...Or something close to it?" Keith asked. 

Coran scanned for information, spinning a map he had up around until he went quiet.

"This planet. The gravity is lighter than what you're used to but it produces snow. It's an icy planet though."

"Why do you want to surprise him anyway?"

Keith blushed and tried to hide it by sinking his face into his jacket collar.

"No reason," he muttered, "just thought...It'd be great for the team...Seeing something familiar again." 

He hoped Coran didn't notice the blush rising and dusting across his face, or if he did he didn't bring it up. He'd like his crush to be not so obvious.

Shiro knew, but he was his adopted brother - he really couldn't keep things from him.

He heard tapping and Coran's voice but honestly he had no idea what he said. 

"Huh?"

"I said I've put the coordinates in, we should be there in maybe fourty ticks." 

Keith didn't understand the ticks measurement so honestly he had no idea how long it would take. He just smiled, thanked Coran, and headed back. When he got there, he was surprised to see Lance waiting around on one of the couches.

"You waited?"

"...You said wait and pretty much ran off with Coran...Just wondered what the quiznak you were up to," Lance replied looking over at him.

Keith headed over, sitting next to him trying not to blush as he did.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise," he said, looking up at the ceiling and practicality freezing as he noticed a particular object hovering above them.

"Seriously!...Can't I just have a hi-...Wait..." he paused as Keith pointed at the offending object causing him to look up. Mistletoe. He figured some mischievous paladin had made it and hung it up. 

He turned scarlet and the pair quickly scooted away from each other, refusing to speak or even look at each other for several minutes.

* * *  
Keith came around with his mouth open and tongue slightly dry, a thin layer of drool dried on his chin and on whatever his pillow was.

He groaned and looked up, realising the pillow was Lance, who was asleep leaning against him. Did he pull him close or did someone push them together? 

He turned scarlet and quickly moved away, waking Lance in the process. He rubbed at his mouth and tried to make his hair less stuck up as the blue paladin yawned.

"Gross...Did you drool on my shirt?" Lance asked, looking up moments later with a brow raised. 

"Did you… Drag me closer to you?"

"What no!... I don't know how you go-" 

Lance was interrupted by Coran who looked over at the pair. 

"Keith we're here… I wasn't interrupting something was I?" 

"No!" the pair said and Keith quickly stood, grabbing Lance's hand and dragging him up. He chose to ignore how fast his heart was beating at said action or how his cheeks began to heat up.

"The others are waiting for you boys outside," Coran said as Keith covered Lance's eyes standing slightly on his tiptoes as he did.

Lance protested at first as Keith directed him outside and once they was outside he began to shiver as did Keith. 

Keith slowly removed his hands and smiled up at Lance's surprised expression. "Surprise…" Keith said, "You said you missed snow right?" 

He froze for a moment as Lance's lower lip quivered and he began to tear up. Was this a good thing? 

Lance grabbed the red paladin, practically swinging him around with a grin startling him in the process. He didn't expect this at all.

"Keith...This is amazing! This is great!...This is-..." he smiled and stopped spinning him, placing him down. 

He grabbed his shoulders and dragged him into a kiss and Keith was sure for a moment he'd forgotten how to breathe. His face turned scarlet but after a moment he accepted it, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist.

"Thank you," Lance said moments later , smiling at him. 

Keith had forgotten how to speak. He just looked up at Lance blankly and touched his own lips curiously. He smiled like an idiot moments later making Lance laugh. 

"I really lo-...Fuck!" Keith jumped as something cold hit the back of his head and he practically gripped onto Lance, who laughed more.

Keith heard another familiar laugh and looked around noticing Shiro and he practically hissed. He'd thrown a snowball at Keith.

"About time!" he called out and Keith huffed, bending down moments later and grabbing snow. He headed calmly over to his adopted sibling and smirked slightly.

"What are you planning?" he asked eyeing up the snow in Keith's hand. 

"Just want to give my big brother a hug...Come here," he muttered, chasing Shiro the moment the older man took off into a sprint.

"No chance!" he knew Keith would try and put it down his shirt.

Lance sighed smirking a little until a snowball hit him directly in the face. He quickly brushed snow off his face and noticed Pidge with another snowball in her hand and Hunk innocently building a snowman.

"You're going down, you little gremlin!" Lance yelled with a determined smirk, grabbing as much snow as he could and trying to make a big snowball with it.

* * *  
It was safe to say by the end of it no one was safe. Every paladin had been hit with a snowball at some point or in Keith, Shiro and Lance's case, had had snow poured down their shirts.

It was a fun night honestly and they were all a little sad when they finally went inside, shivering as they did.

Lance put an arm around Keith, pulling him closer as the red paladin's teeth chattered. 

"I believe you was saying something before Shiro interrupted a bit back," he said as he sat down on one of the couches with him, pulling Keith half onto his lap.

"...I think you know what it was," Keith replied blushing from the previous cold and the contact.

"Three simple words mullet." 

"...I love you," Keith said softly, still shivering and his voice shaking.

Lance blushed and grinned. Ok he now loved hearing that. He hoped he'd hear that more honestly.

The blue paladin noticed they'd sat under the mistletoe and grinned more, dragging Keith into a kiss. He didn't feel as nervous about it now. He felt the other paladin relax into it, resting his hands on Lance's shoulders and returning the kiss.

"...I regret ever making these." Pidge muttered from the door looking up at the mistletoe before leaving the boys alone. 

Lance slowly pulled away, holding Keith close, smiling as he did.

"...I love you too."


End file.
